If only Felicity wasn't late
by VictoriaOfArendelle
Summary: Two shot, alot of Olicity fluff, The happenings of when Felicity is Early to work.
1. Chapter 1

An alarm went off as Felicity dragged herself out of bed, she looked at the clock to see if it was 8.00 (am) but it was far from that, it was only 6.00 (am) "Urg...Well i got to look into that thing...Whatever Oliver told me to, it's better to be early, well really early then late" Felicity looked in her wardrobe and picked put a midnight blue dress that obviously brought her curves out better then her other dresses, it was quite tight on her but that just made her look more radiant, then she chose a pair of black stilettos then tied her hair in a ponytail and finally put on her glasses. She picked up her things and went out the door.

There was hardly any cars on the road so she got there around 6:30 (am), she walked into Verdant with all the lights turned off she quickly walked to the door to the basement, she put the code in and opened that door, when she opened the door she heard someone call her name...Not normally but in a pleasurable and moaning way...Many thoughts were rushing though her mind at that moment, she stealthily walked down the stairs as the moaning got louder "Mmmmh Felicity..." is all she could hear. when she got to the bottom of the stair she leaped from the shadows "OLIVER WHAT THE HELL!?" She announced trying not to look down but when she said that he looked up and locked eyes with her, his eyes were nearly the same colour as her dress...Filled with lust and desire and then he smirked, a devilish smirked...then she looked down "Oh wow Oliver well...Thats really something...I mean its so big...No i mean...Errm...I'm going to stop talking now in 3...2...1" She took a deep breathe and with that Oliver pinned her to the wall, kissing her lips down her neck, she felt so weak...But no two can play at that game...She spun them around so he was against the wall and now she was kissing his neck, she was in control, She let the inside of her thigh hover over his manhood to tease him "Felicity" Oliver groaned breathless "Please" he added, but no, she wasn't gonna be Little Miss Smoak she was going to be the Arrows Mistress...Oh how wrong that sounded in her head, then she thought out loud and blurted out..."Call me Mistress". Oliver replied with "Please...My Mistress" but before Felicity could reply someone walked in..."Oh hey...WHAT THE FUCK" Roy shouted...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and Felicity both froze and turned to Roy, even though Oliver was **fully** exposed he didn't seem to care until a certain person came down "Roy!? Are you o..." Thea looked at her brother as he quickly moved behind Felicity "If we they wasn't here i would be tying you up against the salmon ladder and tease you so much you'll come again and again...Just for me...I promise" Oliver said in a Husky demanding voice Felicity gulped at the awkward lustful silence until Thea broke the silence "Well...B..." Before anyone could hear her finish her sentence she was already out the basement.

"Well i guess...You do what your doing Oliver..." Roy stuttered "I'll tell Dig that...Well something" Roy suddenly rushed out chasing after Thea

"Well now i guess it's just you and me...Felicity" His Husked tone made Felicity have an even more burning sensation "Oh and i **never** forget my promises" Before Felicity could react he was already binding ropes around her hands as she was attached to the salmon ladder, Oliver growled "Right...I think this needs a little more...Lets call it Perfection...Now lets see...Ah, Lets get rid of these" He started ripping her clothes off her body lustfully until she was in her linguine.

Felicity was blushing hard as Oliver observed his new found **'Masterpiece'**..."Wow" he was somewhat breathless, sliding his tongue over his lips rapidly, he was now pressed up against her body...And he was going to tease her.

He lingered his erection over her green lace thongs...Now these were his favourite. "Oliver...Please" Felicity moaned but Oliver replied just with a finger pressing against her lips, He looked down at her breasts and started caressing them until he finally unclipped her bra, He started kissing his way down to her newly exposed breasts then nibbling on the skin around them.

"Olive-r" Felicity once again cried out, and this time he slid his hand down between her thighs "Oh...Felicity...Your so wet" He smirked as he slid her thongs down her legs so see her full womanhood, but before Oliver could do anything else she crossed her legs and looked up at him "Take me right now Oliver" She commanded "As you wish...Mistress" He took out a condom from his pocket "Wait...Did you plan this...You sabotaged my clock!" Oliver just replied with a cunning grin.

He then lined his manhood with her opening and started riding out both of there orgasms, kissing her neck and lips and caressing her breasts while the magic happened

"I love you, Felicity"

"I love you to, Oliver, wait Arrow...Vigilante...The hood? I don't care but i love all of you...Oliver Queen


End file.
